Todo por una carta
by Sephir
Summary: Una carta que Roy no debería haber leido ¿o tal vez sí? Pésimo resumen, mejor lean y opinen si les gustan o si no les gusta.
1. Chapter 1

**TODO POR CULPA DE UNA CARTA**

Llovía con fuerza inusual en ciudad central, las pisadas apresuradas de cierto joven hacían saltar el agua lodosa de los charcos en la calle. Llevaba el pelo largo y dorado anudado en una trenza, también llevaba un gran sobre marrón sostenido contra su pecho.

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de la ciudad un atractivo hombre de cabellos y ojos negros que vestía de uniforme azul se balanceaba suavemente sentado en una silla con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, relamiéndose los suaves labios con aire pensativo.

- Ya he vuelto –la voz sonaba algo ronca cuando su dueño se alzaba de pie con la ropa goteando en el recibidor.

- ¡Hermano! –respondió una voz infantil atrapada en una enorme armadura metálica-. Bienvenido a casa, la cena está...

- Ahh –bostezó teatralmente el rubio cortando las palabras de su hermano-. Me ducharé e iré directamente a la cama. ¡Hasta mañana, Al!

El rubio caminó por el pasillo rechinándole las botas mojadas dejando a la armadura poseedora el alma de su hermano en el recibidor mirándolo con gesto preocupado, mientras que Edward se despedía con la mano dándole la espalda.

- Hasta mañana Ed...

Se duchó rápidamente pesando tal vez en demasiadas cosas para alguien de su edad, le dolía la cabeza, ni tan siquiera sabía donde estaba. Se ponía el pijama de forma automática. Se sentía así desde que le dieron unos días libres y Alphonse quiso quedarse en ciudad central esos días.

Al estaba enamorado de su mecánica de automail desde que eran niños y siempre ardía en deseos de volver a verla en su ciudad natal, Rizembul, pero esta vez no quería ir y supuso que algo había ocurrido entre ellos así que consintió, pero nunca hubiera imaginado lo que ocurriría por culpa de haberse quedado en la ciudad.

Era el primer día que llevaba en la ciudad y tuvo que pasar por el cuartel para que el coronel le firmará los papeles que confirmaban sus vacaciones, llevaba también un carta de su hermano que le había dado para Winry, llegó, habló un rato con la teniente Hawkeye mientras esperaba que el coronel lo recibiese.

- Buenos días –decía el coronel mientras miraba unos papeles con aire interesado que resultó ser un comic impreso.

- Vengo a que me firme unos papeles.

- Ah, hola Elric no te había visto –salió una vena hinchada en la cabeza del rubio mientras miraba al moreno manteniendo la compostura.

El rubio dejó los papeles sobre la mesa de Mustang y éste se pusó a leerlos con fingido interés, vió un sobre blanco entre ellos y lo escondió sin que el rubio se percatase siquiera de lo que hacía.

- Así que te tomas unas vacaciones ¿eh, Fullmetal? –el rubio lo miró y asintió levemente-. A lo mejor así consigues crecer un poco porque...

Edward enrojeció de la furía y comenzó a gritar una serie de frases sin sentido como por ejemplo: "¿quién es tan pequeño que si se le cruza en el camino una hormiga se podría tropezar?". Roy aprovechó el momento para darle el sobre marrón con los papeles firmados y echarlo del despacho.

Una vez solo en el despacho se dirigió a la mesa y siguió leyendo el cómic, miraba disimuladamente el cajón en el que había escondido la carta hasta que la curiosidad le venció y abrió la carta y se puso a leerla.

_Estimada Winry:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no te escribo, lamento que sea en estas circunstancias, pero no quiero ser injusto con ninguno de nosotros. Ambos apreciamos mucho a mi hermano, sobretodo tú, y me parece conveniente decírtelo._

_Edward lleva unos días actuando muy raro, me preocupa, está distraido y cansado, apenas come y si le pregunto algo se calla y sale de la habitación sonriendo diciendo que no me preocupe. _

_Por las noches habla en sueños, gime y grita constantemente un nombre, creo no se da cuenta porque nunca me ha dicho nada acerca de sus sueños, no para de repetir que me devolverá a mi cuerpo pero yo no quiero sea a costa de su vida._

_Está enamorado, eso lo sé, me lo dice el instinto pero el problema está en que no sé quien, si no lo sé no puedo ayudarle, pero estoy casi seguro de que es Roy Mustang, el coronel es muy atractivo y Ed siempre habla de él, no habla nunca de nadie más. Procuraré que no vayamos en estas vacaciones a Rizembul hasta que todo quede aclarado._

_Te quiere con locura:_

_Alphonse Elric._

Al leer esto Roy enrojeció no se sabe si fue por la ira o por la vergüenza. Tomó la carta y la cerró en otro sobre, lacrándola de nuevo anotando la dirección imitando la letra del hermano menor de Ed con precisión y dejó el sobre en su mesa, como si hubiera caido allí por accidente.

Al rato comenzó a llover, Ed buscó la carta por todos los bolsillos, en el abrigo, en la ropa, dentro de las botas (XD yo también escondo cosas por ahí) pero fue inútil, no la logró encontrar en ninguna parte.

Pensó un rato en donde había estado, fue a la cafetería donde le habían servido una taza de chocolate, buscó en el parque por el que solía transitar a la vuelta para casa, miró en todos los rincones de las calles pero no la encontró.

Así que, decidió ir al cuartel:

- Hola teniente –decía saludando a la teniente Hawkeye.

- Edward Elric, de vacaciones y de nuevo por aquí¿no te cansas nunca? –contestó la rubia sonriendo levemente.

- ¿No habrás visto una carta metida en un sobre blanco? Creo que la he perdido –respondía el rubio bajando la mirada.

- Yo no la he visto, pero a lo mejor el coronel sabe algo, como te fuiste tan deprisa puede que se te cayera.

- Ahora mismo voy –Edward se veía feliz en ese momento, sus ojos dorados relucieron con un brillo dorado.

- Yo me voy ya –la teniente estaba recogiendo una pesada maleta-. Nos veremos después de tus vacaciones, pásalo bien.

El rubio decidió seguir su camino hacía el despacho del taisa (coronel), abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, esperando que el coronel no estuviera por allí y que se hubiera ido ya a su habitación. Miró un segundo por la ventana, la lluvia arreciaba y el cielo ya se había oscurecido.

La puerta se abrió y Edward se volvió para ver a Roy Mustang mirándole desde el otro lado de la habitación. El rubio se tensó y miró al moreno visiblemente aterrado. El coronel vestía con su uniforme normal, pero algo en él había cambiado notablemente, sus ojos brillaban y su cuerpo irradiaba la belleza de un animal salvaje.

Si Roy era el depredador, Edward parecía una presa asustada, el rubio retrocedió pero su cuerpo topó pronto con una pared. El moreno avanzaba lentamente, acechante, con pasos decididos, tomó al rubio de los hombros y el joven tembló.

- Yo... yo venía por... –balbuceaba intentado buscar una salida que parecía inexistente.

- ¿Esto? –respondió el taisa balanceando la susodicha carta frente a los ojos sorprendidos del rubio- lo suponía...

El moreno tomó a Edward de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, le tomó del mentón y lo besó lentamente, el rubio enrojeció y tardó un poco en asimilar la situación, pero cuando la lengua del coronel pidió permiso para entrar en su boca cedió, correspondió al beso.

Iba cobrando instensidad a cada segundo que pasaba, los leves toques entre sus bocas eran ya desenfrenados, las manos de Edward se movían contra su voluntad explorando el cuerpo del moreno con velocidad creciente, las manos de Roy correspodían a todo aquel jugueteo gustosamente.

Desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta y luego los de la camisa, tocaba el pecho del moreno con delicadez y deseo, besaba cada centímetro de su blanca piel el moreno hizo lo mismo con Edward pero, de pronto, al sentir la mano de Roy bajar hasta sus pantalones forcejeando para desabrocharlos, Ed se separó del taisa.

Su mirada estaba vidriosa, lucía confuso, como si acabara de despertar de un hechizo, se apartó bruscamente, recogió sus cosas apresuradamente y salió corriendo todo lo que daban de sí sus piernas. No dejo de correr a pesar de que oyó a Roy susurrar antes de que cerrara la puerta de su despacho _"te amo"._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, Sofía, siento haberme tardado milenios en actualizar, pero o prometido es deuda, el primer lemon que publico, esto es un experimento, ¡no me asesinen! Todavía no, al menos que tengo que hacer el acceso a la uni kss._

_Nota: Estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojal__á fuesen míos pero se me adelantaron) la manipulación a la que los someto sí que es mía (menos mal, sino eso sería plagio) este fic es mío pero tambien lo tengo en otra página con el nombre de BlackRose._

A altas horas de la madrugada con el cielo despejado, Edward se sorprendió a sí mismo columpiándose en el parque, pensando, reflexionando en lo ocurrido aquella misma tarde. Se sentía confuso, pensaba en Alphonse, en la carta que acababa de enviar poniéndola en el primer buzón que se cruzó en su camino.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió forzado a mirar el sobre por todos lados para comprobar que no había sido abierto, porque el comportamiento del coronel había sido ciertamente extraño.

Enrrojeció al recordar los labios y las manos de Edward por su cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo eso lo que más le avergonzaba era haber correspondido a ese beso y a esas caricias que le habían hecho perder el poco autocontrol que tenía sobre sí.

Oyó pasos tras de sí, se volvió con expresión algo cansada y somnolienta pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al verlo. Llevaba un largo abrigo marrón y lucía una expresión triste, en cuanto lo vió salió corriendo pero apenas había salido del parque que le alcanzó y lo abrazó con ternura.

A pesar de las patadas y puñetazos que le daba lo tomó en brazos y se echó al hombro al pequeño (XD) rubio como si fuera un saco mientras el otro gritaba:

- Maldita sea Coronel Mustang, ¡¡¡Suélteme!!!

- Si vas a pasarte la vida huyendo de mí no me queda más remedio que llevarte por la fuerza.

- ... –Ed calló bajando la mirada dejándose llevar por Roy.

El moreno lo condujó hasta una casa pintada de blanco, con la puerta rojiza. Abrió la puerta, el salón era amplio, las paredes tapizadas en color rojo, la chimenea estaba caliente señal de que el fuego había sido apagado recientemente. El coronel dejó a Edward de pie en el suelo y fue a encenderla.

El rubio miró a su alrededor y decidió sentarse en un precioso sofá de terciopelo blanco que contrastababa con las paredes, pero hacía conjunto con el suelo y el techo blancos. Una vez acomodado el moreno se acercó sentándose enfrente de Edward para no incomodarle.

- Bien –soltó el rubio cruzándose de piernas por expresión retadora-. Habla, te escucho.

- Te dejaste una carta en mi despacho esta mañana, pensé que era tuya porque en el remitente sólo ponía Elric, la leí, tu hermano decía a esa chica de Rizembul que estabas enamorado de alguien y que posiblemente esa persona fuese yo. Me hice falsas esperanzas esperando que tú me aceptaras Edward –al decir eso el moreno bajó la mirada clavándola en el suelo (que soso queda tan luchador que es siempre y ahora XP).

- Pero si no estaba abierta –comentó el rubio con expresión atónita.

- La cerré en otro sobre y escribí con la letra de tu hermano –respondió avergonzado.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Edward enrrojeció de pronto al quedarse viendo los pálidos labios del Taisa coronel... de mi corazón... cierra el pico... el taisa es míoXP Blackie se enfrenta a Rose (mis alias) y inconscientemente relamiéndose los suyos propios y giró la cara.

- Entonces, yo... ¿te gusto? –se atrevió por fin a decir el rubio con expresión sorprendida sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara y enfrentarle.

- A pesar de que eres un enano enfadica acomplejado con su estatura –el rubio le miró con odio-. Tú... no me gustas...

- ... –Edo bajó la cabeza, el moreno se la alzó con un leve roce a la barbilla.

- Ed yo... –se dejó embriagar porque era la primera vez que le hablaba por el nombre, era una sensación tan encantadora (soy empalagosa como nadie... admitirlo es un paso), su nombre sonaba tan erótico en sus labios, esos labios...-. Te amo

- ¿Hablas en serio o lo único que quieres es mi cuerpo y después me soltarás el numerito del "yo a este no le conozco"? –Roy se sorprendió de la aparente frialdad de las palabras del muchacho, ¿desde cuando era así?

- ¿Acaso te ha pasado eso alguna vez? –dijo sin pensar en lo indiscreta que era la pregunta.

El rubio lo miró con expresión herida, intentó levantarse del sofá pero el moreno le tomó de las manos reteniéndolo a la fuerza. La expresión del coronel era de frustación miraba a Ed a los ojos, y éste parecía un débil conejito rodeado de llamas sin ninguna vía de escape.

- Cuéntamelo todo –casi rugió las palabras, estaba furioso, Ed lo miró asustado-. Lo siento, no puedo soportar que nadie te haga daño.

Roy dió un puñetazo a la mesa en la que estaba sentado y Edward lo miró con algo de compasión de igual modo sorprendido por los recientes acontecimientos.

- Está bien, hablaré, siempre y cuando prometas no hacer nada al respecto de esta historía –el moreno asintió con una expresión para nada de confianza.

Todo empezó cuando salí de noche a pasear, no sé como pero mis pasos me llevaron a un rincón de la ciudad donde no había nadie, o eso creía yo,... De pronto, de un callejón oscuro apareció un hombre, era guapo y muy atractivo, parecía que alguien le perseguía.

"Largo de aquí maldito indeseable, no vuelvas a tocar a mi pareja" oí decir al hombre que lo había echado a patadas de un bar en el callejón.

"Yo ya tengo una pareja y es cien veces mejor que la tuya, esa preciosidad que ves allí" soltó el hombre señalando en mi dirección, yo miré por todas partes pero no había nadie salvo nosotros tres.

Ese hombre se acercó a mí y sin siquiera avisar me besó, por largo rato, su lengua se mezclaba con la mía, el sabor amargo del alcohol se hacía presente en mi garganta, mi mente se nublaba poco a poco y ese tipo se separó de mí mirando hacía el callejón, cuando el hombre desapareció me dió las gracias y se fue, robándome de paso el carné del bolsillo.

Dos días después apareció en la puerta de casa, yo salí apresuradamente para que Alphonse no lo viera, al llegar me besó de nuevo, le pedí mi documentación y me la devolvió sin rechistar, no sin antes comentar que ya se lo había memorizado todo "Mi querido Edward" dijo.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un edificio, que dijo que le pertenecía, ahora no estoy seguro de nada (deberías de hacer caso cuando te dicen que no vayas con desconocidos aquí tienes la prueba), entramos, me sirvió una taza de café solo, le dije que no pusiera leche.

Fuimos a la habitación y no sé como pero lo hicimos, me dolió muchísimo sentía como si quisiera dividirme, me dijo que me amaba y que estaría siempre a mi lado (Blackie: no te fíes de un hombre excitado o enmedio de un orgasmo). Semanas más tarde lo ví por la calle con unos amigos y le saludé, sus colegas le dijeron que le estaba hablando y él me miró a mí, miró a sus compañeros y dijo: "No tengo ni idea de quién es ese enano ¿y vosotros?" empezaron a reír.

Yo me fuí corriendo, lloré hasta caer dormido, pensé que... no sé, fui tan idiota por creerle.

El preciosísimo (XD) rubio se echó a llorar, Roy le estrechó entre sus brazos y el rubio no intentó debatirse. Levantó su rostro hacía sí y murmuró: "¿Te sientes mejor?". Edo asintió y se acerco al coronel y así, tiernamente Edward lo besó.

Poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad y se acariciaban mútuamente el uno al otro, el coronel se tomaba su tiempo de celerando en los puntos más sensibles de la piel de joven haciéndolo gemir cada vez más fuerte. Se separaron y se miraron con ojos brillantes de deseo, Roy se levantó separando sus cuerpos deseosos, su miembro palpitando bajo sus pantalones y salió de la sala.

Entró en su habitación personal, donde los colores se entremezclaban en tonos azul oscuro y dorado. Se sentó sobre la cama intentando calmar sus propios latidos desbocados, al no haber manera de dormirse se tomó una ducha fría en el baño contiguo, sin percatarse de que una figura sigilosa se adentraba en la estancia.

Salió de la ducha con su cabello negro mojado cayendo con rebeldía por su cabeza, el cuerpo vagamente tapado por la toalla atada alrededor de su cintura, la única luz que alumbraba la habitación era la que emitía el cuarto de baño, Edward lo observaba entre la penumbra pero escondió la cabeza porque le dió la impresión de que su cara era una brillante luz roja y acusadora (está nerviosillo, jejeje .).

- Ya se debe de haber ido a casa –susurró el coronel con aire frustado-. Menos mal, dudo que hubiera podido controlarme, no quiero hacerle daño pero...

Roy se acercó a la cama y sintió unos brazos rodearle tímidamente la cintura desde detras. El moreno se tensó por la inesperada situación pero no intentó rechazarla.

- No me importa sufrir, no creo que pudieras hacerme daño nunca, sé que no es tu intención, creeme Roy, te amo, no quiero que nadie más me tome. No quiero tener sexo como con aquel tipo, quiero que me hagas el amor, por primera vez en mi vida quiero amar y ser correspondido –una lágrima solitaria humedeció la espalda del coronel.

Esa lágrima pareció remover algo en su interior porque antes de que se diese cuenta estaba abrazando al pequeño rubio contra su pecho con una ternura de la que nunca se había creido capaz.

- Edward, Ed, yo... yo también te amo, más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo, te prometo que no volveré a permitir que te hagan sufrir, lo pagarán muy caro si osan tocar a mi amado.

Edward lo besó con ternura mezclada con el deseo, y Roy apenas tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero no correspondió al beso ya que se separó en seguida con el fin de ir descendiendo lentamente por su cuerpo, humedeciéndolo con cada beso, haciéndolo gemir con cada caricia. Tomó las manos del joven rubio y con una sola suya le inmovilizó aprisionándolos encima de su cabeza y procedió a tocar los pezones de Ed con su mano libre haciéndolo gemir.

Esos gemidos hacían que el moreno se excitara todavía más, en el momento en que creyó que el éxtasis lo dominaría por completo dejó el pecho del rubio para ir descendiendo lentamente la mano desabrochando los pantalones de Ed con meticulosa precisión y bajándolos sin soltar el amarre a los brazos del rubio que lo veía a los ojos a través de la penumbra de la habitación.

Una vez se hubo deshecho de aquellos pantalones se acercó a la cara de Edward juntando sus labios besándolo adentrando su lengua y puede que su alma (qué poético ha quedado eso XD) en ese cuerpo, con ese beso dejando sus sentimientos de manifiesto siendo correspondido por el rubio.

Sin romper la unión descendió su mano libre por ese cuerpo tan joven acariando la curva de su cintura y cada una de las imperfecciones (supongamos que las tenga, R: ¡No las tiene!, es perfecto), de aquél amado cuerpo haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se arqueara dejándole emitir suaves gemidos que encendían los deseos de Roy.

- ¡Ahhh! –gimió Edward cuando notó los dientes del moreno mordisquearle los pezones haciéndole enrrojecer, se separaron y se miraron en la oscuridad con ojos rielantes.

Roy llevó sus manos hacia la entrepierna del rubio y acarició el miembro del joven con dulzura hasta que lo sintió palpitar bajo sus manos. Edward se incorporó de golpe marcando una palpable distancia entre ambos.

- ¿Q... Qu... Qué diablos te crees que me estás haciendo? –sus mejillas brillaban en un tono carmesí adorable, todo su cuerpo temblaba con ira y puede que con algo de miedo (¿miedo dices? Pero si esta aterrado jeje) y un dedo acusador señalaba a un Roy Mustang totalmente desnudo (¡¡¡kyaaaa!!! ES MIO ¬) sorprendido.

Al momento sonrió sensualmente gateando hacia el rubio que parecia querer huir inútilmente pese a la excitación palpable que se sentía en su expresión corporal y en su visible erección. Ronrroneó en su oído suavemente.

- Tú has venido aquí, te has metido en la boca del lobo intuyendo, por no decir sabiendo, lo que pasaría si entrabas, atente a las consecuencias de tus actos amor –al terminar la frase lamió el lobulo de la oreja del rubio haciendo que temblara suavemente y enrrojeciera tanto que parecía un farol rojo, no sabía si por el acto o por las palabras.

Roy le mordió el cuello con dulzura y el rubio lo abrazó fuertemente, escondió su cara en su hombro durante unos instantes que al menos para el moreno fueron eternos hasta que, finalmente, aflojó sus manos en su cuello como resignándose.

- Está bien... –dijo el Edward en un suspiro que apenas oyó-. Si es contigo está bien, Roy yo...

- No digas nada –acalló sus palabras poniendo un dedo sobre sus suaves labios-. Te amo pequeñajo el rubio bufó.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a adelantarme!? Eso lo iba a decir yo, y ¡¡no soy bajito!! –fue a levantar el puño o a intentar, al menos, golpear al presuntuoso coronel pero éste lo abrazó con fuerza tal que lo dejó, por unos segundos sin aliento y sin palabras.

Roy paladeó el silencio y bajó sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio y comenzó de nuevo a masturbarle que, esta vez se dejó llevar por las manos del coronel, sus jadeos, el tacto de su piel bajo sus manos, el sabor de sus labios, el olor a sexo que comenzaba a adueñarse de la habitación, se extasió en todo ello y más...

Apenas sintió cuando comenzó a prepararlo antes de penetrarle pero, apenas sintió dolor, no como aquella vez, Roy se detuvo como pidiendo permiso para moverse y él asintió levemente con la cabeza y el moreno comenzó a moverse, lentamente, haciéndole sentir placer que lo dejaba con ganas de más.

El rubio tomó el control haciendo girar sus cuerpos sentándose sobre Roy que lo miraba bastante sorprendido, Edward lo besó con deseo mordiéndole los labios al moreno hasta amoratarlos levemente y dejó caer su peso para dejar que el miembro erecto del coronel lo penetrase completamente.

Esto hizo que el moreno exhalase un profundo sonido gutural por lo súbito del movimiento seguido de un gemido de éxtasis y lujuría mezcladas, a Edward se le cortó la respiración un segundo pero enseguida comenzó a moverse oyendo los gemidos de Roy y los suyos propios entremezclarse como un cántico que cada vez cobraba un ritmo más frenético por segundos hasta que el moreno y él se vinieron a la vez, abrazándose con pequeños espasmos sacudiendo el pequeño (jeje) cuerpo de Edward (eso va a ser del orgasmo ¬).

- Roy... –murmuró suavemente al oído del moreno besándole el cuello y pegándose a él como un gatito.

- ¿Qué quieres?, gatito –dijo con voz somnolienta.

- Hagamoslo otra vez –restregándose contra el cuerpo del moreno volviendo a encenderle el fuego de la pasión a Roy con impaciencia.

- Creo que no debí leer esa carta.

- No digas eso, si no fuera por ello ahora no estaríamos juntos –ronrronea acariciando el cuerpo del moreno con ansia.

- Por eso, no creí que fueras a ser tan... inagotable.

_JAJAJAJ bueno, queridos lectores, aquellos que me han dejado reviews muchísimas gracias, me hace mucha ilusión __ls__ quiero a __tods__. No sé si me pasé acabando la historia así o que el lemon me haya salido light o está bien, y, pues eso, que espero sus reviews ansiosa._


End file.
